Pour l'amour d'Hélène
by JessSwann
Summary: Un jour sur le Mont Ida, un berger reçoit une visite... Reprise de la légende de la pomme de discorde


_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire écrite pour les 6 variations. Je suis un peu embarrassée sur celle-ci parce que j'avoue que je n'ai rien ajouté de particulier au mythe de la Pomme d'Or, hormis mes propres mots. Mais j'ai en règle générale du mal à faire des fan fics sur la mythologie . Donc voilà après j'ai des idées originales sur les dieux certes mais ce mythe me tient particulièrement à cœur donc voilà … Je suis dans l'attente pour cette histoire. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Pour l'amour d'Hélène**

Le soleil cognait dur ce jour là sur le Mont Ida et Pâris, berger de son état se reposait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un rocher lorsqu'une lueur l'aveugla. Surpris le jeune pâtre regarda avec frayeur le petit groupe qui venait de se constituer et frémit en comprenant qu'il avait devant lui quatre divinités de l'Olympe. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds mais le dieu Hermès aux sandales ailées tendit le bras vers lui.

« N'ait aucune crainte Pâris. Si nous sommes ici c'est parce que nous avons besoin de ton aide pour arbitrer une querelle »

Pâris tint sa langue et garda la tête baissée. Il avait peine à croire que des divinités aussi puissantes aient besoin de l'aide d'un simple berger mais il était assez averti pour savoir qu'on ne contrariait pas un Dieu ou plusieurs Dieux...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en découvrant la pomme d'or que tenait Hermès et qui faisait briller de convoitise les yeux des trois déesses. Le dieu aux sandales ailées lui tendit la pomme dont la possession eut suffi à elle seule à lui assurer richesse et prospérité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et au delà.

« Cette pomme , cueillie dans le jardin des Hespérides, doit revenir à la plus belle. Nous t'avons choisi entre tout les mortels pour décider à laquelle de nos déesses elle devait revenir. Quoiqu'il advienne toutes trois ont accepté de se soumettre à ton jugement » Déclara Hermès.

Pâris déglutit et retint à nouveau les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Regarde les bien et choisis qui de Pallas Athéna, Héra ou Aphrodite mérite le plus de posséder la pomme »

La gorge sèche, Pâris osa enfin poser les yeux sur les trois déesses. Athéna et son corps musclé de guerrière, Héra et sa douceur maternelle , Aphrodite et sa sensualité plantureuse. Toutes trois lui semblaient magnifiques. Ébloui, Pâris garda le silence et les trois déesses échangèrent un regard. Athéna fut la première à s'avancer.

« Ferme les yeux Pâris »Ordonna t'elle d'un ton si impérieux que pas une seule seconde le jeune homme n'envisagea de refuser. Il sentit la main d'Athéna se poser sur son front puis une vision l'envahit . Il se vit vêtu d'une armure étincelante et à la tête d'une troupe de soldats. Avec surprise, il entendit les hommes s'adresser à lui comme s'il était leur chef et les mener à la victoire. Pâris sourit et la voix décidée d'Athéna souffla à son oreille

« Choisis moi et je ferais de toi le plus valeureux et plus fort guerrier du monde. Tu deviendras plus fameux encore qu'Hector »

Pâris eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir qu'Héra remplaçait Athéna. La main qu'elle posa sur son front était tiède et sa voix maternelle s'éleva sans hésitation

« Pâris, fils de Priam et d'Hécube... »

Pâris sursauta mais la main d'Héra lui imposa l'immobilité.

« Oui Pâris. Ta naissance ne te destinait pas à devenir berger dans ces pâturages mais bien à être un prince de Troie. Choisis moi et je ferais en sorte que tu obtiennes tout ce dont on t'a spolié à ta naissance. La richesse, les honneurs, la puissance… »

Une nouvelle vision secoua Pâris et il se vit au côté du roi Priam et de la reine Hécube présider à la table du banquet. Il vit aussi le puissant Hector, le plus fameux guerrier de Troie lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos en l'appelant « mon frère ». Pâris sourit et Héra déclara

« Choisis moi Pâris ».

Le jeune pâtre ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il la choisissait mais une voix rieuse intervint

« Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune éphèbe peut avoir à faire de la richesse ou d'être un guerrier ? Cela Pâris tu peux le conquérir par toi-même … Tu peux te faire connaître au Roi ton père et te faire accueillir les bras ouverts. Quand à la guerre ? Pourquoi un homme voudrait il prendre les armes lorsqu'il peut posséder l' Amour »

Fasciné, Pâris la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se déplaçait en dansant sur l'herbe, image même de la séduction. Finalement Aphrodite posa une main fraîche sur son front

« Ferme les yeux Pâris et voit ce que je t'offre »

Pâris obéit. Immédiatement son cœur accéléra en découvrant la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses cheveux semblaient tissés de fils d'or et ses yeux brillaient comme les plus purs saphirs. Son nez délicatement retroussé laissait voir une bouche aux lèvres d'un rose délicat que complétait une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Le corps gracieux ne démentait pas les promesses du visage.

Dans les guêtres de Pâris, l'émotion était visible. Le rire cristallin d'Aphrodite retentit et elle susurra d'une voix charmeuse.

« Choisis moi Pâris et tu posséderas l'amour de la plus belle parmi les mortelles. Choisis moi et tu obtiendras l'amour d'Hélène de Sparte. »

Perdu dans la vision enchanteresse d'Hélène, Pâris ne vit rien d'autre et entendit à peine Athéna et Héra s'insurger. Aphrodite laissa retomber son bras. La vision disparut.

Le cœur et le corps en émoi, Pâris se tourna vers la déesse de l'amour et déposa la pomme dans sa main déjà ouverte.

« A la plus belle » Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermès, qui s'était jusqu'à présent contenté d'observer la scène intervint

« Ainsi est le choix de Pâris. » Déclara-t-il.

Les deux déesses délaissées ne répondirent pas, un Pâris plus attentif eut pu voir leurs visages se remplir de rage. Mais Pâris était encore sous le charme d'Hélène et de la promesse d'Aphrodite…. Il ne vit rien.

()()

Pâris suivit la suggestion d'Aphrodite qu'il estimait à présent comme sa protectrice , si tant est qu'il soit digne d'un tel honneur. Au printemps qui succéda à l'apparition des dieux sur le Mont Ida, il se présenta aux jeux de Troie. La chance devait être de son côté ce jour là car il remporta presque toutes les épreuves, surpassant même Hector sur certaines. A la fin des jeux il fut déclaré vainqueur et en profita pour révéler son ascendance à la famille royale.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hécube et elle le serra dans ses bras.

« Mon fils, murmura Priam qui en avait pourtant cinquante autres.

- Mon frère » Salua le prestigieux Hector.

Ainsi Pâris redevint prince de Troie. Il fut fêté par sa famille, honoré par le peuple et conquerra la richesse qu'Héra lui avait proposé.

Une seule voix s'éleva contre son entrée dans la famille et cela chagrina d'autant plus Pâris que c'était celle de sa sœur. Cassandre blêmit en le voyant

« Il sera la chute et la fin de Troie » Prédit elle.

Mais la malédiction de Cassandre était de ne jamais être crue aussi sa prédiction ne reçut elle aucun écho.

Les saisons se succédèrent et Pâris finit par quitter Troie. Le prince fut envoyé à Sparte.

La première fois qu'il vit Hélène son cœur bondit dans son torse en la découvrant aussi parfaite que dans la vision d'Aphrodite. Son amour pour elle n'en fut que plus fort.

La nuit qui suivit son arrivée, lorsqu'au terme d'un festin prodigieux Pâris rejoignit ses appartements, Hélène l'attendait. Elle tremblait dans sa chemise blanche et ses bras étaient nus de tout apprêt.

« Je ne sais pourquoi je suis venue » Lui déclara-t-elle.

Pâris s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Hélène » Dit il seulement.

Les bras qui se nouèrent autour de son cou étaient aussi légers que la caresse des ailes d'un papillon. Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec une ivresse qui n'était pas uniquement due au vin qui avait arroser leur repas. Cette nuit là, Pâris posséda Hélène.

« Je brûle » lui confessa-t-elle.

Le jeune prince se contenta de sourire puis il la renversa à nouveau sur la couche moite de leurs ébats. Pas une seule seconde il ne regretta d'avoir donner la pomme à Aphrodite. Pas plus qu'il ne rappela ce qui avait entouré sa vision. Pâris n'avait pas vu que derrière le sourire d'Hélène, des hommes souffraient. C'était les enfants de Troie qui pleuraient leur cité détruite. Lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux sur le Mont Ida pour voir l'avenir offert par Aphrodite, il n'avait pas vu le point qui rougeoyait à l'horizon. C'était Troie la magnifique qui brûlait pour l'amour d'Hélène.


End file.
